Ayetropolis
Ayetropolis is a city built by Doctor Aye-Que in 2001, and soon to be capital of the soon to come "Aye-Que Empire" (at least Aye-Que thinks it's coming soon). It's inhabited by a lot of robots and a few penguins. Background Back in January 6th, 2001 when Rodger Aye-Que was elected mayor of Eastopolis, his brother was furious. He decided that the city of Eastopolis was not big enough for the two of them which led him to come up with his new evil idea. He imediatley started work on his new evil empire. After a few days he completed a plush model (whenever anyone asks him why, he simply said that he had a lot of felt). The day afterwards he started work on the city itself. After a few weeks of working long and hard on it, Ayetropolis was complete. He put up signs everywhere saying that Rodger Aye-Que was not allowed to enter the city. Unfortunatley barely anyone wanted to enter the city, so Aye-Que just built a whole bunch of robots and they decided to live there. About a week later, Aye-Que's arch rival Tails6000 came and trashed most of the city due to Aye-Que planning to released a whole lot of Deletion Missiles on the citizens of Eastopolis. Aye-Que eventually rebuilt his city, but it has continued to get trashed ever since. Map Ayetropolis is one of the most polluted cities in the USA. It covers a total of 5 miles in diameter, and there are over 50 factories. Each one produces some sort of military weapon, robot, or something else like that. There is also a nice little gift shop that sells all kinds of wrenches to any tourists... not that there are any. Places There aren't many places to visit here, and it's hard to even enter the city without Aye-Que's permission, due to it's security system. If you do manage to get in however, there are a few places worth visiting. Robot Storage Area Here is were Aye-Que stores robots in stasis tubes like Aye Pawns, Speedroids, and his past Tails6000 robots. If you're interested in robots then you should try and visit here sometimes. Aircraft Area The Aircraft Area has lots of Aircrafts of wich Aye-Que has constructed over the years. You're not allowed to touch them, but it's pretty interesting to view them. The Arena Here you can prove if you're a good fighter or not by battling various robots constructed by Aye-Que. They usually start out simple, but they start getting hard later on. There are a total of 10 robots, not including the final one wich is an upgraded version of Omega. Gift Shop Here, you can purchase wrenches. Not just the usual wrench, but every kind of wrench ever made, some dating back to Khanzem and earlier! It also comes with nuts, bolts, and a free monkley wrench with every 10 Que purchase! The deals are so good, Aye-Que should give himself a promotion! You can also buy a plush model of the city (he had a lot of felt) and stuffed talking Aye-Ques. Puffle brushes and pet supplies are also available. Inhabitants * Doctor Aye-Que * Smash and Pounder * Robots Villains Basically everyone is a villian here. Resources This city mass produces many mechanical things. So if for some reason you manage to afford the things that they sell in Ayetropolis, it's a really good place to buy robots and mechanical appliances. It also has a lot of Coal, Oil, and spare parts from offline robots. The city also is where this video is developed. Also, Aye-Que is the #1 wrench supplier on the continent. How else would he get all of his wealth? Anthem Despite only being a city, Ayetropolis has it's own evil anthem. It's still not finished though and Aye-Que claims he's working on it. Here's what he's got so far. The tune to the anthem ''There's a very evil place with a flag that bears my face. And it's got a great secuurrity syssteeeeem! It's free from country life, my stupid brother, and Tails' strife! I think I'll have to give myself a prommmmmotttttiiiiion! HAIL, HAIL AYETROPOLIS! {Second verse!} In the snow about an hour from the Eastopolis district, Stands a city for wrenches, and me! There's lots, of bots, ''-And Tails there's not!'' ''-AND IT'S EVERYTHING I NEED FOR MY REGIME!'' ''HAIL, HAIL, AYETROPOLIS! As you can see it's very short, but an expanded version might come soon. See also * Doctor Aye-Que * Rodger Aye-Que * Smash and Pounder * Tails6000 * Speeddasher * Omega Category:Rooms Category:cities Category:Puffle countries